What Would've Happened If
by PunkMutantGargoyleChica
Summary: Okay, watched RAW's 1000th episode and had been inspired. This is my twist on the Heath Slater vs Lita match. review if you like it, plz


**WHEN I WATCHED THE 1000TH EPISODE OF RAW, I WAS STOKED TO SEE LITA. BUT I THOUGHT ABOUT IT FOR A MINUTE AND WONDERED WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF JACI JONES AND ALICE ANGEL SHOWED UP.**

* * *

Howard Finkel stood in the ring. "Ladie and gentlemen, the following contest is scheduled for one fall." Then, the music for the village idiot, Heath Slater, played and everyone booed, even as Howard continued the introduction. "Inrtoducing first, from Pineville, West Virginia, weighing two hundred sixteen pounds, Heath Slater!"

Heath kept up the act of being the greatest. But when he slid into the ring, he took Howards mic and looked out at the crowd. "Everything that has been happening to me on RAW is in the past and it doesn't even matter, people." He paused for a moment, listening to the reaction. And wasn't exactly a positive one. "The only thing that you're gonna remember is my match tonight because my victory is going to be epic!" He took in a breath before continuing. I'm challenging any one those so-called, wannabe RAW Legends to a No Disqualification, No Count-Out match with the One-Man Band, BABY!" Heath then looked toward the stage, trying to yell "Come on!" But he froze when he heard "LoveFuryPassionEnergy" playing. After a few moments, the crowd's cheers became deafening. Lita came on stage and did her usual entrance dance and skipped to the ring, all the while with a smirk plastered on her face. She wore her usual ring gear, a half top and ripped cargoes. Sliding into the ring, she picked up a mic that as on the steel steps and stood up. She then walked around, looking at the Universe, shrugging her shoulders like she didn't understand the moron in front of her.

Heath only laughed. "Lita. Lita. Lita...you -" He could barely speak from laughing. "You really think you could beat me? I mean,"He continued to laugh, not taking the situation seriously. A big mistake on his part. "You knwhat, Sweetheart? I accept your challenge. So, bell-man, ring the bell." He was still laughing.

Lita smirked and held her mic up. "Mark, before you ring the bell, let me say something to this idiot." Everyone cheered as Lita took authority. "Listen, Heath. I do challenge you. But, I'm not the only one who wants to kick your scrawny ass." She then turned to the stage, waiting for the music.

Suddenly, "No Apologies" by Sum 41 blaired through the speakers and everyone screamed. Alice Angel and Jaci Jones walked out onto the stage and head banged to the music. Alice was wearing a gray tank top with her old ring-name on the front:

Psychotic  
Chaotic

She also wore black cargoes with her old gray wrestling boots.

Jaci wore her red tank top that had her old ring name in blue on it:

UNDER-  
CLASS  
HERO

She wore black ripped cargoes and red converses.

They then skipped to the ring like Lita, smacking the hands of their long-time fans and rolling under the ropes to stand on either side of the Atlanta Native red head. They glared at Heath, who couldn't help but laugh even more. With a smirk, Lita spoke into her mic. "Does he remind you guys of anyone?"

The crowd kept shouting different names, but Lita passed her mic to Alice. "Yeah. He reminds me of that sexist jackass, Jeff Jarret."

Alice passed the mic to Jaci, who gave a different answer. "No, he reminds me of that lecherous fat ass, Paul Heyman."

Lita took the mic back and said, "Well, I thougt he'd remind you two of someone else. After all, he was trained by this specific someone else."

The three girls looked at each other before looking back at Heath. They tilted their heads to the left, as if inspecting him. Jaci got the mic back and said, "No. He's way more annoying and doesn't even have half as much charisma. Besides, Christian's sexier." Every woman screamed in agreement.

Alice then got the mic and added, "Yeah, I mean, Christian's twice the wrestler this moron could ever dream of becoming. And he's won more championships, too." Everyone cheered in agreement again.

Finally, Heath was fed up. "Enough! I'm better than my old pro! And I'll prove it tonight after I win a 3-on-1 Handicap match against you three she-beasts!" He then threw his mic down and waited for the bell to ring. The three Divas looked at each other before the mic was thrown out of the ring and the bell rang. Lita ran up and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to double over. Lita grabbed him and set him up for a Twist Of Fate. Executing it perfectly.

Alice then walke up to him as Heath was laying on the mat, face up. She ran up to the ropes. Getting a grip on the top rope, she jumped onto the second, slingshotting herself up. She was able to turn her body and give Heath a Leg-Drop. The shock from the impact made Heath bounce off the mat and roll over.

He tried getting to stand, not noticing that Jaci standing behind him. When he stood up fully, Jaci made him turn around. Once he was facing her, he he tried to take a swing at her, only for Jaci to duck and wrap her right arm around both his right arm and throat. Jumping up, she executed a perfect Side Effect.

Heath just laid there, shocked that three women could do this. He didn't want to get...big mistake. All three climbed three different turnbuckles, each with their own top rope dives in mind. First, the Queen Of Extreme did her famous "Lita-Sault", landing perfectly. Once she got up, she backed away to make room for Alice. The Psychotic Chaotic did her famous Corkscrew Moonsault Splash, which she dubbed as "Psycho Splash". Once Alice moved, Jaci smirked. She then pointed up at the sky and said, "This is for you, Papi." Then she screamed something that made everyone go nuts. "¡VIVA! ¡LA! ¡RAZA!" Everyone was chanting "EDDIE! EDDIE! EDDIE!" as the Punk Princess used the Frog Splash. Once she landed, she scurried to hold his legs down. Alice ran and sat on Heath's stomach. And Lita knelt down to keep his shoulders down.

Charles Robinson, their referree, started the count. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" The bell rang and Lita's theme came on and Howard announced, "Here's your winners, Lita, Alice Angel and Jaci Jones!"

The three women stood together in the ring. Alice on the left, Lita in the middle, and Jaci on the right. They all raised their hands and smiled. It felt good to be in the ring again. And the best part that they were planning on reviving the old team. Heaven's Devils were coming back.

* * *

cliff hanging one-shot. wow, that's mean. i though of it after watching Lita vs Heath Slater and had to put it down, but i only thought about putting here last night, so forgive me


End file.
